Mary's Decision
by Lily Mizukami
Summary: Claire yang merebut Gray dari Mary membuat Mary muak dan memutuskan akan pindah ke Forget-Me-Not valley! Very first fic, first fic in this fandom. Mungkin OOC. Dan karena masih newbie, mungkin agak aneh, ngaco, n story g cocok ma rating and genre.


Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya NATSUME, huhu… TT_TT Ly-chan cuma punya cerita dan idenya aja…

Warning: kayaknya OOC, VERY LONG oneshot, _and so MANY typos_!

_~love make this story start…~_

-Mary POV-

"Kau… serius Mary?" wanita setengah baya di depanku itu berkata.

"Iya, Ma. Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku."

Kedua orangtuaku hanya bisa tertegun. Yah, itu menurutku. Dari wajah mereka, tersirat sekali kalau mereka tidak setuju denganku. Memang… apa salahnya, sih, dengan pilihan baruku ini?

"Tapi, Mary…" lelaki di sebelah wanita itu mulai bicara. "Forget-Me-Not Valley itu…"

"Pa, Ma, memang kenapa jika aku ingin pindah ke Forget-Me-Not Valley? Kenapa Mama-Papa masih tak mengerti juga?" salipku sebelum Papa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Aku tahu, aku tahu! Ini ti-dak so-pan.

"Bu…bukan begitu Mary! Mama hanya… hanya…"

"Hanya apa, MA?" uhh, sumpah, deh. Mamaku satu ini beneran ngotot! Masa dia tetep pengen aku jadi _librarian_ di perpustakaan bobrok, jelek, berdebu, dan bau itu? "Mama, Papa! Aku bosan menjadi librarian! Jarang sekali ada yang berkunjung di sana!"

"Tapi… masih ada Gray dan Claire, kok…"

"Mereka di sana bukan membaca buku, ma!" duuh, jika seperti ini, perdebatan antara aku dan Mama tak akan pernah ada ujungnya, deh.

Susah sekali rasanya menahan air mataku ini. Mama-Papa memang tak mengerti diriku. Yang sudah bosan dengan semua keadaan ini. Musim dingin yang lalu, mereka menikah. Tepat saat aku sudah siap untuk melamarnya. Membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku sudah tak kuat jika bertemu mereka. Tiap kali mereka datang, aku hanya tersenyum. Dan pura-pura sibuk, lalu pergi kelantai 2. Meninggalkan Gray dan Claire sendirian. Berdua.

Ingatan itu kembali menjelajahi pikiranku…

_[Flashback Mode: On]_

Nah, aku siap! pikirku sambil menyelipkan Blue Feather di saku rokku. Aku mulai turun ke bawah, untuk sarapan. Hmm… tercium aroma Relaxation Tea dan Miso Soup. Oh—pagi yang baik untuk memulai hariku!

"Ah, Mary, selamat pagi!" sapa Mama, sambil menyiapkan beberapa alat masak.

"Mary, ayo kita sarapan!" kata Papa.

"Pagi, Ma. Pagi, Pa," balasku pendek. Lalu duduk di kursi. Di depanku sudah ada dua kursi. Yang satunya sudah diduduki oleh Papaku.

Kami lalu mulai sarapan.

"Hei, Mary," kata Mama, memulai pembicaraan untuk sarapan. Memang susah. Jika Mama tidak berbuat sesuatu, sarapan akan seperti suasana pemakaman di kuburan. "Jadi kapan kau mau menikahi… um… siapa, sih, itu, Basil?"

"Gray, Anna. Duh, kau ini!" jawab Papa. Sambil diakhiri dengan tawa kecil—entah untuk apa, karena menurutku, tidak ada yang lucu.

"Oh, iya. Kembali ke topik. Kapan kau mau menikahi Gray itu? 2 hari yang lalu 'kan sudah kami beri Blue Feather bekas kami…"

Uh, Mama! Aku yakin kini wajahku semerah tomat ceri yang matang kemudian tumpah ke cat merah pekat lalu…. Uh sudahlah, kau pasti mengerti maksudku.

"A.. aku.." jawabku gugup.

"Hei, tenanglah." Kata Papa. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi, Mary, hati-hati. Katanya, akhir-akhir ini si petani itu mengincar Gray juga, lho."

Ah, Claire! "Claire, Ma."

"Nah, Claire. Dia itu kata Sasha dan Manna akan melamarnya hari ini. Kau tidak takut?"

"Ung… anu…" aku kehabisan kata untuk menjawabnya. Sebenarnya, aku takut sekali. Secara dia lebih hebat dariku. Lebih cantik dariku. Lebih manis dariku. Lebih kuat dariku. Lebih tegar dariku. Lebih… pokoknya lebih, deh!

Lalu Mama kembali mengoceh tentang hari-harinya bersama Sasha dan Manna di Rose Square, dan tentu, hanya satu kegiatan, dengan satu kata—**BERGOSIP**. Sesekali Papa mengangguk kecil. Aku memakan sarapanku dengan sedikit cepat. Tak sabar akan bertemu Gray.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucapku. "Aku pergi dulu, Ma, Pa."

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan mulai berjalan ke luar. Hmm… Aku menghirup udara pagi Mineral Town. Sejuk sekali. Matahari bersinar cerah di musim dingin ini. Oh—sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari terbaikku!

Tanpa kusadari ternyata aku sudah ada di perpustakaan tercinta. Penuh dengan buku-buku tersayang. Tak lupa dengan kesunyiannya yang nyaman. Situasi yang menenangkan. Ah—aku sangat suka perpustakaan keluargaku!

"Mohon bantuannya." Bisikku tidak kepada siapapun.

Dan… dimulailah… hariku yang tenang seperti biasa di perpustakaan.

…

Dan… aku terdiam di sini. Menunggu Gray. Aneh, sudah jam 2. Tak biasanya dia telat sekali seperti ini. _Harusnya_ dia sudah sampai di sini jam 1. Ng…

…

…

…

Kulihat pintu dibuka. Oh, semoga itu Gray..

"Hai, Mary," sapa seseorang. Oh—suara ini, Gray! Terima kasih Harvest Goddess, karena telah mengabulkan permohonanku!

"Hai, Mary!" kata seorang lainnya. Suaranya ceria, agak cempreng, dan… sepertinya… penuh kebahagiaan. Pasti Claire!

"Siang, Gray, _**Claire**_." Uh, aku tak suka Claire. Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk membaca. Tapi untuk bertemu Gray. Ya, Gray yang kusukai. Gray, yang sekarang ingin aku lamar. **Sekarang**. Tapi… karena ada Claire… sepertinya aku tidak bisa… melamar Gray. "Oh, Gray. Kenapa kau telat? Aku khawatir! Aku kira kau ada kecelakaan!"

"Wah, Mary. Kau tidak biasanya ngomong lancar begitu." Kata Gray. Sepertinya kaget. Kaget dengan tingkahku yang _sangat_ perhatian. Atau dengan cara bicaraku. Oke. Mungkin yang terakhir lebih tepat.

"Cih!" umpat Claire kesal. Sambil menatapku dengan pandangan dasar-kau-apa-kamu-mau-cari-gara-gara-denganku-hah. Aku hanya tersenyum. Penuh arti.

"Oh, ya, Gray. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi hanya kita berdua. Jadi…" aku melirik Claire.

"Aku mengerti," katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lalu pergi dari perpustakaan.

"Jadi… ada apa?" tanya Gray. Udah, deh, mati aku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan ayo-langsung-ke-intinya-saja-aku-sibuk.

Hening kembali. Uh… mukaku pasti sudah memerah.

"Aku…" aku mulai meraba kantongku. Mencari Blue Feather dikantongku. Ah—dapat!

"Gray… maukah…?" aku menunjukkan _Blue Feather-_ku.

Oke. Beneran, deh. Aku mati kutu.

"Mary…" bisik Gray. Mukanya merah. Mukaku pasti lebih. "Aku senang sekali…"

Oh! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Aku ingin terbang! Aku langsung menengadahkan wajahku kepada Gray. "Jadi.. jawabannya?" ucapku, lirih, kecil, tak terdengar.

"Tapi…"

Nah. Sepertinya Gray tidak mendegar ucapanku. Tapi aku juga beruntung. Untung tadi aku belum terbang. Jika sudah, aku akan benar-benar _jatuh_. Meski begitu. Tetap saja. Aku merasa seperti dihujani 1000 paku payung.

"Aku tidak bisa…"

Oh, tidak. Jika tadi 1000 paku payung, sekarang tambah 9000. Genap 10.000.

"Aku mencintai Claire… hanya mencintainya. Dan aku sudah melamarnya. Dia menerimanya. Maaf, Mary. Sekali lagi, maaf."

Claire… dia memang jahat! Oh—pilihanku salah untuk tidak menyukai Claire. Harusnya aku _**MEMBENCINYA**_. Aku… ingin menangis.

"Ya, tak apa. Aku tak apa." Kataku berbohong. Padahal… hatiku sudah remuk. REMUK.

"Oh, terima kasih, Mary! Dan… ini ada undangan dari kami… ng… undangan pernikahan aku dan Claire…" oh… betama cemburunya diriku! Dia bersemu setelah berkata Claire… buatku makin kesal saja pada Claire itu.

Gray menyerahkan amplop _light pink _kecil. Dengan aksen bunga kecil di sana-sini berwarna biru halus. Imut sekali. Di depan undangan itu ada dua huruf besar… G&C…

"Gray… dan Claire, ya?" bisikku. "G 'n C…" bagus juga. Huff,,,

Aku mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyum manis. Dan menatap Gray. "Kalau begitu… selamat, ya! Aku 'sih… pengen saja datang. Tapi Claire yang sedari tadi mengintip itu mengizinkan, tidak?" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Claire yang sepertinya mulai sadar kalau dia tertangkap langsung memerah wajahnya. Dia gelagapan. "Eh.. umm… ah.. aku… tentu saja mengizinkannya!"

Ya, Claire manis dan cantik. Itu yang kusukai dari dirinya. Tapi itu juga yang **kubenci **dari dirinya. Di hari pernikahan mereka, aku tidak datang. Aku menangis di _Mother Hill Peak_.

_[Flashback Mode: Off]_

Aku merasa mataku mulai sembab. Panas, tapi hangat. Air mata yang sudah lama takku teteskan.

"Ma… Pa…" aku mulai memelas. "Tolonglah, aku mohon. Bolehkan aku pindah ke Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Mary, baiklah. Papa mengizinkan. Tapi… apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Apa pekerjaanmu nanti? Di mana kau akan tinggal?" tanya Papa.

"Basil, kalau tempat tinggal, 'kan ada Lumina." Kata Mama mengingatkan.

Ah, Lumina. Dia adalah teman, sahabat, sekaligus saudara jauhku. Dia adalah orang terbaik di hidupku. Kini, melebihi Gray.

"Maksudmu, Anna?" tanya Papa.

"Kalau tinggal, Mary bisa tinggal di Mansionnya Romana. Kalau kerja… mungkin bisa tanya ke Lumina. Hmm.. pekerjaan, ya…" ucap Mama lalu menoleh padaku. "Benar kata Basil. _**Kau akan kerja dimana dan bagaimana**_**?**"

Oh, iya… Kalau pekerjaan… aku belum memikirkannya!

"Eh.. ng… aku akan…" aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri.

Dasar BODOH! Masa' belum memikirkan hal itu, juga, sih? Aku berpikir.

…

…

…

Drrtt… drrt…. HP punyaku bergetar. Aku memang menyetelnya begitu—SILENT. Ternyata Lumina menelepon.

"Ma, Pa, aku angkat telepon dulu, ya." Kataku, berlari ke kamarku di lantai 2.

"Halo, Lumina. Apa kabar?" kataku.

"_Hai, Mary! Aku baik-baik saja! Oh, ya, kau jadi, 'kan pindah Forget-Me-Not Valley?" _ucap Lumina dari jauh sana.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku bisa-bisa saja. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan pekerjaan."

"_Bagus! Eh—apa? Belum ada pekerjaan? Ng… kalau pekerjaan… oh, iya! Jack membutuhkan tenaga tambahan untuk peternakannya!" _

"Tunggu dulu! Lumina, siapa itu Jack? Peternakan?"

"_Jack adalah peternak baru di sini. Iya, peternakan! Jadi… kau mau tidak…?"_

"Hn… entah! Boleh saja, tapi kalau berat, tidak usah, ya…"

"_Gak tahu, ya… _sorry_. Tapi namanya juga peternak… pasti berat, lah!"_

"Ya sudah, deh. Aku terima saja. Dari pada tidak ada pekerjaan. Lumina, sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau ngomong sama Mama dan Papa dulu tentang itu." Ucapku menyudahi.

"_OK! See you at Forget-Me-Not Valley!"_ kata Lumina.

Aku mulai berdiri dari tempat tidur tempatku duduk tadi. Sekilas aku melirik lemari kaca di kamarku. Blue Feather. Aku tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Ya, hal itu. Ambil tidak, ya? Untuk kubawa ke Forget-Me-Not Valley nanti. Ambil… Tidak… Ambil… Tidak… Ambil. Aku mengambilnya lalu memasukkan itu ke koper tuaku. Penuh dengan baju, buku, dan barang-barang lain. Aku berjalan pelan ke bawah. Hng… terdengar Mama dan Papa sedang berdiskusi. Aku berdiam dulu sebentar, untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka—meskipun aku tahu kalau itu tidak baik.

"Hei, Anna. Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja? Biarkan dia di sana 1 musim. Kita beri uang 500G. Kalau satu musim dia tidak sejahtera juga, dia harus mau kembali ke sini," saran Papa.

"Hm… benar juga. Tapi nanti… aku bisa kesepian."

"Kenapa? Kan ada aku!" seru Papa membanggakan dirinya.

"Huh, dasar Basil! Kau tak mengerti! Ibu yang akan segera kehilangan anaknya… yang akan merantau ke tempat lain… yang lebih _kecil_ dari Mineral _Town_ ini."

"Anna. Forget-Me-Not itu memang _Valley_. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, tempat itu lebih besar dari Mineral Town ini."

"Hng.. masa'?"

"Kau tak pernah mau kuajak ke sana, sih!"

"Oh… begitukah?"

"Jadi… kau setuju denganku?"

"Umm… baiklah. Aku setuju," kata Mama dengan nada yang sedikit terpaksa.

Hore. Asik. Aku akan pindah dari Mineral Town yang menyiksaku ini. Yes. Tak ada lagi Gray yang membuatku rapuh. Tak ada Claire yang merebut Gray dariku.

"Benarkah itu, Ma, Pa?" ucapku spontan. Keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Whoa! Mary! Kau mengagetkan ku. Dan tentang hal itu. Ya, kau kami izinkan pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley. Akan kuminta Lumina kemari untuk mengantarkan mu ke sana. Sekalian, di menengok kota ini. Jarang sekali dia ke sini," kata Papa.

"Kapan aku akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Besok. Kalau Lumina bisa." Jawab Mama seenaknya.

"Baiklah!" ucapku sedikit berteriak, "oh, ya. Aku juga sudah menemukan pekerjaan!"

"Bagus. Mary, siap-siap untuk besok." Kata Mama lagi.

"Ng!" aku gembira. Hingga berlari ke kamarku dengan antusias. Nyaris saja aku lupa kalau pintu kamarku belum di buka.

...

…

…

Hari baru, pagi baru!

Oke. Aku sudah mandi dan berdandan seperti biasa. Hanya saja… Aku mencoba mengurai rambutku dan memakai kemeja lengan pendekku, mencoba mengganti penampilan. Entah bagaimana kata Lumina nanti. Tadi Mama dan Papa sudah melihatku. Kata Mama cantik, rambutku menjadi bergelombang, karena terlalu sering dikepang. Papa juga bilang bagus. Aku ingin menunjukjannya pada Gray, dan Claire, dan seluruh orang di Mineral Town. Semoga nanti Lumina mau berkeliling dulu. Duh, kok aku jadi ingin menyombongkan diri, ya?

KREK! Pintu dibuka. Lumina yang datang. "Permisi, saya datang untuk menjemput Mary," ucapnya sopan dan lembut. Ah, benar-benar seperti seorang _lady_. Nenek Romana pasti melatihnya dengan tegas.

Aku amati Lumina sesaat. Tidak berbeda. Tetap saja seperti itu. Rambut coklatnya tetap pendek. Bando kuningnya tetap dipakai. Gaun kesukaannya juga dipakai.

"Jadi… mana Mary?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Ah, dia tak mengenaliku. Padahal kacamataku kan masih kupakai.

"Aku, Lumina."

-Lumina POV-

Aku tercengang melihat gadis di depanku ini. Rambut hitam panjangnya bergelombang indah sampai ke ujung rambut. Kacamata miliknya membuat dia makin apik.

"Iya, Lumina. Dia Mary," kata Tante Anna.

"Oh, tidak! Baru saja 1 tahun aku tak berkunjung ke sini, dan kau berubah dengan cepat!" ucapku.

"Oh, Lumina. Sebenarnya sampai kemarin aku masih seperti _itu_," kilah Mary.

"_Itu_?" tanyaku. Aku berpikir sebentar. "Menyerah. Maksudmu?"

"Penampilan," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh. Mengerti," ucapku. "Hei, Mary. Aku ingin berkeliling dulu di sini. Jadi, mungkin _aku_ baru ingin pergi besok," lanjutku sambil memberi penekanan pada kata aku.

"Ya! Baiklah! Sekarang, ayo kita ke Inn untuk memesan kamarmu!" jawab Mary antusias.

Aku hanya kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba antusias begitu. Mary pergi ke atas—kamarnya. Menaruh koper dan tasnya. Kemudian, karena agak lama, kupikir dia berdandan sedikit. Semoga dia tidak mengepang rambutnya lagi. Sayang sekali, 'kan. Padahal menurutku dia lebih cantik begitu. Hng… aku hanya bisa menunggu. Hingga akhirnya Mary turun dengan rambutnya yang tidak dikepang. Setelah kuamati, ternyata dia menambahkan beberapa jepit rambut di rambutnya. Manis.

"Ayo, Mary!"

"I.. iya!" jawabnya gugup.

Dan kami menyusuri jalan, lalu berbelok, dan berbelok lagi. Hingga sampai di depan bangunan yang besarnya sedikit lebih besar dari Mansion Nenekku.

"Permisi," ucapku sopan. Nenek yang mengajarkanku begitu. _'Kau harus sopan kepada siapapun, yang lebih tua, yang lebih muda, ataupun yang sama umurnya. Kau harus sopan!'_ aku mengingat-ingat perkataan Nenek.

"Hai! Siapa kau? Aku Ann! Salam kenal!" cerocos gadis berambut oranye tiba-tiba. "Dan kamu, yang berambut hitam, siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu lagi, ng… Ann. Ha? Dia menanyai temannya sendiri?

"Hai Ann. Aku Mary, kau lupa? Padahal kemarin aku baru saja makan malam di tempat mu. Ah, dan dia saudara jauhku," kata Mary.

"Namaku Lumina. Dari Forget-Me-Not Valley, orang yang akan menemani kepindahannya ke desaku. Salam kenal!" ucapku.

"**APA!** Itu kau, Mary? Oh, Mary, Lumina, maafkan teriakanku," kata Ann. Teriakannya yang tadi membuat hampir seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini melirik kami. "Eh… tunggu! Kau bilang, Mary akan pindah?" tanya Ann.

"Eh, memangnya kau belum bilang? Kami akan berangkat besok pagi! Jam 7!" kataku pada Mary dan Ann. Dan Mary memberiku _death-glare_ yang benar-benar menakutkan.

-Mary POV-

Dan aku memberinya _death-glare _semenakutkan mungkin. Uh, padahal, rencananya aku tak mau salah satu orang dari kota ini tahu akan kepindahanku. Gara-gara kau, Lumina!

"Eh… iya! Tapi, Ann, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya!" pintaku.

Ann terlihat sedang berpikir. "Tidak ah…" ucap Ann dengan nada jahil.

Dia memang paling menyukai kegiatan seperti ini, menjahili seorang kutu buku yang lemah, alias aku. Meskipun aku bukan teman dekatnya atau sahabatnya, dia memang terlalu senang melihat orang pemalu dijahili. Apa lagi kalau dia yang menjahilinya.

"Akan kuberitahu Gray, ah…"

Oh. Tidak. Ini mimpi buruk. Sekali lagi. Ini. Mimpi. Buruk. I-ni. Mim-pi. Bu-ruk. I-n-i. M-i-m-p-i. B-u-r-u-k. Jelas, 'kan?

"Ann!" teriak Lumina. Aku kaget. Ann juga. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Itu tidak baik!"

"Eh.. ng.. baiklah, Lumina," ucap Ann. Ada nada kekesalan di ucapannya tadi. Untung ada Lumina. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku sedikit gelisah. Ann terkenal dengan 'Si Mulut Ember'. Jadi, tetap saja ini gawat.

"Oh, ya, Ann. Aku boleh pesan kamar? Untuk 1 malam saja," kata Lumina, kembali ke nada yang biasa.

"Eh, baiklah. Ayo, kutunjukkan kamarnya," ujar Ann sambil menarik Lumina ke atas.

Lumina dan aku harus setengah berlari untuk mengikuti langkah Ann yang bisa dibilang besar untuk seorang pemalu seperti aku dan seorang _young lady_ seperti Lumina. Rambut Ann yang dikepang bergoyang-goyang. Lucu, seperti ekor kuda.

"Oke, euh… hey, Lumina, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Lu-chan?" tawar Ann sambil memberikan kunci kamar Lumina begitu sudah sampai di depan kamar Lumina.

"Hng… belum pernah aku dipanggil begitu… tapi boleh, kok!" ucap Lumina setengah senang dan menerima kunci Ann dengan lembut.

Lalu Ann pergi. Meninggalkan kami berdua. Lumina memasukkan kunci kamar ke lubang pintu. KREK! Pintu terbuka. Di dalamnya ada tiga tempat tidur. 1 meja bundar besar. Dengan taplak meja bermotif kotak tartan biru-kuning. Empat kursi bar mengelilinnginya. Di samping tempat tidur ber-sprei kuning paling ujung, ada laci kecil yang di atasnya diberi vas hijau. Vas itu diisi dengan bunga berwarna merah.

Lumina tampak kebingungan. "Kenapa ada 3 tempat tidur di sini?" tanyanya.

DRAP! DRAP!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berlari seseorang. Ann muncul di ambang pintu. "Oh, iya, Lu-chan! Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu! Untuk sehari, bayarnya cukup 100G saja. Dan di sini, kami menggunakan sistem asrama. Dan kamar ini kamar cewek, di sebelah kamar cowok. 1 kamar, 3 orang. Kamar cowok penuh, ada Gray, Cliff, dan Kai yang hanya datang pada Summer, jadi dia akan datang besok. Kamar cewek di sini kosong, hanya kamu seorang. So, enjoy this room for yourself," jelas Ann lebar.

"Terima kasih, Ann. Tentang Kai, aku sudah mengenalinya." Ucap Lumina sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, sama-sama, Lu-chan. Dah, Mary. Dah, Lu-chan. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku ada di bawah!" seru Ann lalu kembali berlari ke lantai bawah.

Lumina menaruh tas kecil yang baru kecil yang baru kusadari. Dia berbaring, menatap langit-langit. Lalu duduk, menghadap ke arah diriku.

"Mary… aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Lumina.

"Iya, selama aku bisa menjawabnya, akan kujawab," ucapku simpel.

"Hng… tapi kau harus jujur, ya?"

"Eh.. iya, deh…"

"Kenapa tadi kau lama sekali?"

"Yang mana?" ucapku mengingat-ingat.

"Itu, lho… saat aku ingin ke Inn, kau itu 'kan menaruh koper dan tasmu dulu… Tapi, kok, lama sekali?"

"Eh… itu… sebenarnya…"

_[Flashback Mode: On]_

-Normal POV-

Gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu menatap ragu kaca meja riasnya. Di pegangnya 2 jepit rambut putih yang tak mencolok. Dia selalu melakukan gerakan yang berulang-ulang. Pasang, berkaca, wajah memerah, lalu lepas. Pasang, berkaca, wajah memerah, lalu lepas. Pasang, berkaca, wajah memerah, lalu lepas. Tapi dia mulai merasakan kalau waktu berlalu sudah cukup lama. Lalu dia memakai jepit rambut itu di rambutnya. Samar sekali.

_[Flashback Mode: Off]_

-Lumina POV-

Aku tertawa mendengar alasan mengapa Mary begitu lama tadi pagi. Oh, lucu sekali. Masa' dia malu melihat wajahnya sendiri. Oh, lihat! Wajah Mary memerah. Manis sekali! Sungguh.

"Ahaha… aduh, kau ini Mary! Hahaha…" aku susah untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Lumina! Berhenti tertawa! Katanya kau mau berkeliling kota ini, 'kan? Nanti kau tidak bisa seluruhnya mengelilingi kota ini! Ayo pergi sekarang, nanti kemalaman!" protes Mary. Jarang sekali Mary seperti ini.

"Oke, oke," aku menyudahi tawaku.

Lalu mengambil tas ranselku, mengudek-ngudek isi tas itu. Mencari dompet dan tas slempang miniku. Dan, ketemu. Dompeku berisi 10.000G, jadi _cukup_ berharga. Dan tas slempang itu, _hanya_ berisi HP, uang cadangan sebesar 100G, notes, dan pulpen hitam.

"Aku siap." Ujarku pendek.

Mary keluar dari kamar, tak mempedulikanku yang terburu-buru menyusulnya. Kamar hampir saja tak dikunci. Gara-gara dia berjalan terlalu cepat. Aneh, Mary biasanya tenang.

"Hei, Mary," ucapku setelah bisa berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hng?"

"Kau lain dari biasanya."

"E..eh? Ma-maksudmu? A-a-aku tak mengerti."

"Nah… itu baru Mary yang biasanya."

"Ayolah, kita sudah sampai di bawah, jangan membuat _image_-ku hancur," kata Mary. Dasar jaim, umpatku.

"_Image_ nih?"

"Lumina, ayo!"

Aku hanya menurut. Ann menyapaku. Aku membalasnya. Ayahnya juga menyapa kami berdua, namanya Doug. Dia kaget pada saat aku bilang kalu Mary _itu_ Mary. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke sebuah toko wine. Uhh.. aku tak terlalu suka wine. Baunya, cairannya, bahkan orang yang habis meminumnya pun aku tak suka. Jadi setelah Mary membeli beberapa untuk Paman Basil, kita langsung pergi. Ada Duke dan Manna di sana. O, ya, Duke dan Manna tak mengenali Mary sama sekali. Dan Manna sekali ngomong bisa ngomong banyaaaaak sekali. Aku sampai capek mendengarnya. Untung Duke menengahi. Fiuh, selesai deh, dari Monster Banyak Omong itu.

"Pa, ini ada wine, aku taruh di kulkas," ucap Mary saat kita mampir ke rumahnya. Paman Basil hanya mengangguk. Lalu kami pergi lagi.

Kami mengelilingi kota ini hingga jam 5 sore. Banyak yang tak mengenali Mary. Dan kini kami sedang menatap matahari terbenam. Dari _Mother Hill Peak_. Tapi kami tidak datang ke _Sunny Farm _dan _Saibara's Blacksmith_. Entah kenapa, tapi saat aku tanya mengapa, dia hanya bilang "Tidak boleh. Jangan masuk. Kalau mau, silakan masuk sendiri tanpa ajak aku dan bawa-bawa aku." dengan nada mengancam. Tapi di Hot Spring, kami bertemu Saibara, pemilik Saibara's Blacksmith.

Srek, srek.

Ada suara dari belakang. Aku menoleh, ada gadis cantik berambut pirang menggandeng cowok malu-malu yang berambut pirang juga.

"Mary, ada yang datang," bisikku pada Mary. Mary mengangguk.

"Gadis pirang dan cowok bertopi, 'kan?" tanya Mary.

"Iya, kok, kamu tahu?" jawabku balas bertanya penasaran.

"Hng, biarkan saja. Biarkan hingga mereka menyapa kita duluan. Kalau kamu mau kenalan, silakan saja. Aku malas bertemu mereka."

"Oke," aku menurut. Malas mencari masalah.

…

Hingga sang cewek menepuk bahu kami berdua.

"Permisi, aku baru bertemu dengan kalian. Apa kalian turis?" tanya gadis itu ramah. Sepertinya dia tidak mengenali Mary.

"Ah, aku—" perkataanku terpotong.

"Iya, kami dari Forget-Me-Not Valley, aku Maria, di sampingku adalah Lumina, saudara kembarku. Kami berdua sepupu Mary," ucap Mary cepat, dia berbohong. Tentang dirinya. Dan sedikit tentang diriku. Aku tahu itu. Mary tak punya sepupu. Dia menatap gadis di depan kami dengan penuh kebencian. Sesekali melihat pria di belakangnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Oh! Salam kenal, namaku Claire, dan ini Gray, suamiku," gadis di depan kami yang ternyata bernama Claire memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yo," jawab Gray. Pendek.

"Eh.. eh.. EH! Kalian sudah menikah?" teriakku spontan. Mereka muda sekali! Tidak seperti sudah menikah!

Mary, Claire, dan Gray menutup telinga saat aku berteriak. Membuat wajahku memerah.

"Eh..hehe? Iya, kami baru menikah musim dingin lalu, kok!" ucap Claire. Mungkin agak sweatdropped.

"Ho… begitu, toh. Maafkan sikapku yang tadi, ya!" aku meminta mereka melupakan kejadian tadi. Claire dan Gray mengangguk.

"Hey, kalian berdua," ucap Mary, sedikit kasar, Gray dan Claire menoleh ke Mary, "apa pendapat kalian tentang Mary? Aku ingin Gray dulu yang menjawabnya."

"Hm. Mary, ya," ucapnya datar, "gadis kutu buku menarik, yang berbakat dalam bidang tulis-menulis. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Gray sambil menerawang ke arah matahari. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Terlihat dengan sangat kalau Claire cemburu. Dan saat kulihat Mary yang ada di sebelahku, wajahnya memerah.

"Asal kau tahu saja, ya… aku tidak begitu suka Mary. Dia terlalu pemalu." ucap Claire penuh dengan nada kecemburuan. "Pada saat pertama aku datang ke perpustakaannya, aku tidak dihiraukannya karena aku datang bersama Gray. Sikapnya yang itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Sejak itu, aku sebal dengannya." Ucap Claire lagi, penuh emosi. Mary mengepalkan tangannya. Dia bergetar. Matanya meski samar, tapi berkaca-kaca. "Tapi… aku ingin akrab dengannya. Dia selalu menolakku. Dia tidak mempedulikan diriku jika datang. Hingga akhirnya Gray membuka mataku tentang Mary. Ternyata, setelah aku baca novel-novel miliknya dari Gray, Mary itu hebat. Dan dengan itu, Gray berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku terus mendekatinya… aku juga mulai bersahabat dengan Mary. Hingga aku tahu kalau Mary juga suka pada Gray. Aku kembali menjauhinya. Dan merebut Gray darinya," lanjutnya, "Kau tahu? Kini aku menyesal telah begitu. Dia kini selalu menganggapku tidak ada. Aku… sedih sekali," Claire mulai menitikkan air mata. Dan Mary sepertinya kaget mendengar ucapan Claire.

"He-hey Claire. Mi-mi-minta maaf saja, mu-mungkin se-se-sepupuku itu ma-mau me-mema-memaafkanmu. Tapi kalau besok, terlambat. Dia akan pergi," Mary tiba-tiba gagap lagi, tetapi tegas di akhirnya. "Lumina, ayo pulang. Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia mau memaafkanku." Desah Claire, kecil sekali. Kau harus punya pendengaran yang tajam untuk mendengarnya. "Eh, tunggu. Terlambat?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kami berpisah dengan Gray dan Claire. Mary berjalan pulang sambil menangis. Aku hanya bisa menepuk bahunya. Aku tak mengerti yang terjadi. Tapi… hal ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku dan Mary berpisah di pertigaan. Aku khawatir akan dirinya, tapi dia menolak untuk diantar.

Semoga dia pulang dengan selamat.

…

-Mary POV-

Aku pulang malam sekali. Jam 11 malam. Sebenarnya jam 7 aku sudah pulang, hanya saja aku main dulu di perpustakaan keluargaku. Aku menangis, kira-kira sejam. Lalu tertidur 3 jam. Lelap. Nyenyak sekali.

Di dalam tidur itu, aku bermimpi. Bermimpi kalau Gray meninggal. Lalu Claire menangis. Lalu menghampiriku. Dia berteriak diriku adalah pembunuh. Ya, pembunuh. Setelah itu, Lumina menatapku hina. Kemudian Lumina memeluk Claire penuh kasih sayang. Bukan mimpi baik memang. Setelah adegan itu, aku ke adegan lain.

Aku yang meninggal kali ini. Kini Lumina menangis. Claire juga menangis. Semua menangis. Tapi, Clairelah yang menangis paling hebat. Dia meraung-raung. Melebihi saat Gray dimakamkan. Sayang, aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang diteriaki olehnya. Mama sesenggukan di pelukan Papa. Tapi aku tidak melihat Gray di adegan itu. Apa karena di adegan yang lalu Gray yang meninggal? Lalu aku pindah ke adegan lain lagi.

Kali ini, aku melihat Gray yang sudah meninggal dan aku yang sudah meninggal menjadi malaikat. Tersenyum mengikuti Claire dari belakang. Mereka bergandegan tangan di belakang Claire. Bagai malaikat pelindung Claire. Lalu aku mendengar suara; _'Mary, apa yang kau lakukan dan katakan tidak hanya akan membuat benang takdir pada dirimu, tapi juga pada orang lain. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai kau membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti ini di tempat lain nanti.'_ . Suaranya lembut, misterius, hangat, tinggi, dan seperti.. apa, ya… penuh berkah. Dan setelah itu, aku terbangun.

Dan kini aku bersiap tidur. Berjalan ke kamar tanpa bersuara dan membangunkan orang itu ternyata susah. Hei, do'a-kan aku agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ya.

…

-Normal POV-

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Musim panas sudah tiba. Tapi sayangnya Mineral Town harus melepas salah satu penduduknya. Meski Kai akan dating—ralat, sudah datang, tetap saja. Karena Kai hanya datang di musim panas.

Sepertinya mulut Ann 'bocor'. Terbukti dengan banyaknya remaja Mineral Town yang bangun jam 3 buta begini dan berada di Inn. Dan… sebuah surat yang menyalip di bawah pintu kamar Mary. Surat yang mengundang Mary untuk datang jam 6 pagi ke Inn. Yah, semoga saja Mary mengetahuinya.

…

-Mary POV-

Aku bangun jam 6 pagi. Dan aku tahu aku akan terlambat. Aku segera mandi dan memakai baju sehari-hariku. Melupakan penampilanku yang kemarin. Aku memakai tas slempang di tubuhku. Aku lupa kalau aku harus bangun jam 5. Tidak.

Aku buka pintu kamar dengan terburu-buru. Sambil menyeret koperku ke lantai bawah. Tak peduli jika orangtuaku akan terbangun. Aku lebih takut pada Lumina yang sedang marah. Aku berlari ke Inn secepat aku bisa. Oh, Lumina akan marah kepadaku. Perjalanan dari sini ke sana, kan setengah jam.

Aku menarik nafas dulu sebelum memasukki Inn. Kubuka pintu Inn dengan hati berat. Semoga saja Lumina tidak memarahiku.

"Mary!" teriak seseorang—eh, ralat, banyak orang dari Inn. Aku reflek menutup telingaku, mengingat sepertinya ada banyak orang di Inn dan mereka semua berteriak menyebut namaku.

"Aku kira kau ada kecelakaan!" seru Lumina tiba-tiba. "Kau terlambat setengah jam!"

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu, Lumina, maafkan aku…! Aku bangun jam 6!"

"Hmm, ya sudahlah. Tapi, kau harus meminta maaf pada seluruh orang yang ada di Inn."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa?"

"Mary…"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak membaca surat itu, ya?" tanya Lumina dengan senyum—senyum paksa, aku yakin itu.

Aku hanya bisa kebingungan sendiri. "Surat yang mana?"

Setelah itu, semua hanya bisa memandangku.

"Kami 'kan mengundangmu untuk datang ke Inn," kata Ann.

"Iya, jam 6." Sambung Popuri. "Untuk perpisahan…"

"Ah, kalau begitu, maaf, ya," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar sesuatu. "TUNGGU! Tahu dari mana kalian diriku akan pindah?"

"Ann." Jawab Kai, yang tidak aku sadari tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Lho, Kai, mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Kau jahat, Mary! Inikan 1 Summer!" seru Kai, setelah itu dia ngambek di pojokan.

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan itu. Aku hanya memandangi Ann dengan _death glare_ super seram. Awas kau Ann! Ann yang dari tadi dipelototiku hanya bisa salah tingkah. Hmm… kalau Ann menyebarkan informasi tentang diriku, berarti Claire dan Gray juga tahu, dong?

"Hei, jadi kita mau marah-marah aja, mau ngelanjutin pesta perpisahan, atau pulang, nih?" tanya Karen. Rick yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui Karen.

"Ya, sudah, deh. Aku gak apa-apa pergi besok juga," kata Lumina. Ya tentu saja kau gak apa-apa, Lumina! Yang tinggal di sini 'kan aku! Jadi aku yang ada apa-apa nya!

"… … … Hei! sekarang sudah jam 7! Aku harus pergi!" kata Claire, sambil berlari keluar Inn.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku mau pergi juga," ucap Gray, lalu pergi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau pestanya diundur nanti malam saja?" usul Karen.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh keluar malam-malam…" keluh Popuri.

"Tenang, Popuri. 'Kan ada kakak," ucap Rick sok.

"Oke, jam 6 malam di sini, ya?" kata Ann. Semua mengangguk. "Biar kuberitahu Claire dan Gray."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau ajak para orang tua dan May dan Stu?" kata Rick.

"Ide yang bagus!" sorak Ann, "oke, jadi semua penduduk Mineral Town diundang!"

"Hei, aku pergi dulu, ya. Ini pesta untuk diriku, 'kan? Jadi sebaiknya aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan, supaya kejutan 'gitu," ucapku. Lalu, tanpa persetujuan mereka, aku pulang. Meletakkan koper dan tasku, lalu mulai berdandan seperti kemarin.

Aku lalu mulai berlari. Berlari menuju _Mother Hill_. Ingin aku ke puncaknya. Berteriak. Entah kenapa, aku ingin berteriak. Sesampai di pertigaan di gunung, aku melihat ke kanan sekilas. Pertenakan Claire, _Sunny Farm_. Aku melihat Claire bekerja sangat keras. Claire… dia hebat.

Setelah begitu, aku berjalan tanpa arah. Hingga saat aku sadar, aku sudah ada di _Goddess Pond_. Aku ingin kembali, menuju _Mother Hill_. Tapi sesuatu sepertinya mencegahku. Aku jadi ingin berlama-lama di sana. Suasana yang sejuk, angin berhembusan, suara gemerisik daun-daun pohon, bunga yang melambai-lambai karena angin, dan suara air yang beriak membuatnya menjadi nyaman. Lebih nyaman dari _Mother Hill Peak_. Aku baru menyadari betapa indahnya _Goddes Pond_ ini.

Aku memetik salah satu bunga berwarna kuning, _Moon Drop Flower_, namanya. Papa yang memberitahuku. Lalu aku menghirup aromanya, wangi. Aku kemudian duduk di salah satu ujung _Goddess Pond_. Entah karena apa, hatiku tergerak untuk melempar bunga itu ke dalamnya.

TRIIING!

Eh?

"Hmm, ini pasti Mary," kata gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kolam itu. Rambut dan matanya hijau, dia memakai anting panjang berwarna kuning—atau emas?— dan memakai gaun cantik. Dia sangat menawan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku spontan. Pikirkan, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu namaku, sedangkan kita tak pernah bertemu?

"Bagaimana diriku tahu namamu? Anggap saja diriku mengetahui banyak hal. Terima kasih telah memberikan persembahan," ucapnya lagi.

Persembahan?

"Oh, dan aku sangat suka persembahanmu yang tadi. Sekarang, sampai jumpa," kata orang itu lagi.

TRIIING!

Dan gadis tadi menghilang entah ke mana.

Eh… dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya! Siapa gadis tadi? Pesulapkah? Penyihirkah? Atau mungkin… … … Harvest Goddess! Menurut buku Papa, Harvest Goddess tinggal di kolam ini! Tapi, 'kan… belum ada yang pernah melihat sosoknya… ah, aku pusing!

-Normal POV-

Sementara Mary berpikir, Claire baru saja berjalan dari perternakannya dan menuju _Goddess Pond_. Untuk memberi persembahan pada Harvest Goddess, juga untuk mengambil beberapa rumput herbal dan bunga yang hanya tumbuh di musim panas; _Pink Cat Flower_.

-Claire POV-

Aku kaget ketika melihat Maria ada di Goddes Pond sendirian. Nekat sekali dia, datang ke gunung ini sendirian. Padahal dia hanya turis. Eh, tunggu, kok saat di Inn aku tidak melihat dia, ya? Apa mungkin Maria menginap di rumah Mary? Tapi mengapa Lumina tidak ikut menginap saja?

"Hei, Maria!" sapaku ceria, seperti biasa.

Maria sepertinya kaget.

"Ah, Claire. Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hm? Aku memang selalu ke sini untuk mengambil rumput herbal dan bunga Pink Cat! Oh, dan memberi persemba—"

"Persembahan?" tanyanya memastikan, "pada Harvest Goddess?"

Aku mengangguk. Ah, pasti dia kaget. "Kaget, ya?"

"Terserah," jawabnya pendek, dan dingin. Kok, aku rasa Maria jadi mirip Mary, ya?

"Oh, iya!" seruku, "Maria, tadi pagi kau tidak ada di Inn, ya?" ucapku, sambil memetik rumput herbal.

"Eh… iya… lalu kenapa?" tanyanya, saat kulihat wajahnya, dia sepertinya gelisah dan agak gugup.

"Maria, kenapa gugup begitu?" ucapku, tanpa sadar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ng…. mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," katanya, lalu memalingkan muka.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai memetik bunga. Satu dari di antaranya aku lempar ke kolam.

TRIIING!

"Ah, ini pasti Claire," tiba-tiba Harvest Goddessmuncul, "kamu datang lagi. Terima kasih telah memberikan persembahan!"

"Sama-sama, _Harvest Goddess_!" seruku riang.

"Oh, ya, aku sangat suka persembahan yang tadi kau beri. Sampai jumpa," kata Harvest Goddess.

TRIIING!

Lalu dia menghilang.

Aku senang bertemu Harvest Goddess. Meskipun percakapannya itu-itu saja, aku senang melihat kecantikannya, dia anggun… dan menawan. Sama seperti Mary. Meskipun Harvest Goddess lebih cantik, sih…

"Maria," kataku, tapi tidak kutemukan sosok Maria. Apa dia sudah pergi, ya? Padahal aku ingin mengundangnya ke pesta perpisahan Mary—eh! Aku jadi lupa menanyai mengapa dia tidak ada di Inn tadi pagi! Sudahlah, aku pergi saja.

-Normal POV-

Jam 5 sore. Mary telah ada di rumahnya, siap untuk pergi ke pesta nanti. Penampilan seperti biasa. Rambut hitam kelam panjangnya di kepang hingga ujung. Kemeja putih seperti biasa telah dipakai, tidak lupa dengan pita merah di kerahnya, dan vest biru muda. Rok panjangnya yang menurutnya mulai membosankan itu tetap di pakainya. Sepatu kets coklat juga sudah di pakai. Tas slempang kuning miliknya sudah ada di badannya. Tinggal cabut, deh, pokoknya…

Meskipun ia ingin sekali berlama-lama di rumahnya—karena enggan bertemu Claire dan Gray—Mama dan Papa memaksa dia pergi karena tentu saja, pesta itu di buat untuknya. Tapi Mary beruntung. Berkat Mamanya yang suka dandan, dia bisa telat, setidaknya 15 menit. Kali ini kau beruntung Mary, ya, hanya kali ini.

…

Pesta perpisahan berlangsung dengan ramai. Tapi juga terjadi bentrokan. Karena tentu saja, yang kecil, remaja, dan tua disatukan, pasti terjadi perbedaan pendapat. Tapi pada akhirnya, para remajalah yang menang. Dan pesta itu berlangsung hingga jam 10 malam. Tapi para anak kecil hanya bertahan sampai jam 8, dan para orang tua sampai jam 9. Jadi satu jam terakhirnya, pesta pun menjadi liar. Doug, ayah Ann percaya pada anaknya begitu saja, dan dia tidur dengan lelap di kamarnya, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

-Mary POV-

Pesta ini mengasyikan! Mungkin begitu bagi Lumina, Claire, Kai, dan yang lainnya. Tapi bagiku tidak. Terlalu berisik. Pesta perpisahan yang dibuat untukku, hah? Tapi pada akhirnya mereka sendirilah yang menikmatinya. Dasar orang aneh.

"Hei,"

"GYAA!" teriakku. Serius, aku **KAGET**!

"Biasa saja dong. Memangnya aku monster, apa?"

"Gray…" ucapku. Kesal, dan deg-degan. Ya, perasaan cinta itu masih ada.

"Kau tidak ke sana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk meja yang di penuhi oleh teman-teman. Terlihat Ann sedang berdiri di meja itu. Dasar liar.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri?" aku balas bertanya.

"Tidak. Terlalu berisik, aku lebih suka ketenangan. Aku ingin pulang, hanya saja aku tak bisa meninggalkan Claire begitu saja," katanya, lalu bersemu melihat Claire.

Claire lagi, Claire lagi! Aku muak. "Gray, aku pergi. Tolong sampaikan kepada yang lain, ya," ucapku pendek. Lalu mulai berjalan ke pintu Inn.

"Tunggu! Mau kutemani?" tawarnya. Jika dia belum menikah, aku pasti akan menjawab 'boleh' atau menganggukkan kepala. Tapi aku tidak mau.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, dia telah menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku keluar. Wajahku sepertinya memerah. Apa boleh? Semoga saja Claire tidak melihat kami.

Oke. Gangguan Claire sudah selesai. Kami menyusuri jalan dengan sunyi.

"Oi, Mary," sahut Gray memanggilku, "Maria itu manis, ya. Tapi kok tadi gak ada?"

Oh. Maria. Jangan-jangan dia sengaja mengantarku pulang, hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang Maria? Padahal dia diriku sendiri, tapi aku sesak mendengarnya. Aku tidak menjawab.

"Mary… sekali lagi, Maria kok tadi gak ada?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" kataku tiba-tiba ketus. Aku terlalu kesal. Pertama Claire, sekarang Maria!

"Oi, Mary. Kok jadi emosi begitu?"

Dasar jahat. "Sudah cukup!" teriakku. "Aku muak dengan dirimu, Gray! Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja! Dan asal kau tahu, Maria itu telah pergi!"

"Oke, jika itu maumu. Aku pulang," kata Gray, lalu berbalik, dan pergi.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan kecewa, marah, dan kesal. Tapi aku juga penasaran. Kok dia menanyakan Maria? Padahal Gray itu sudah punya _**istri**_.Tanpa kusadari aku menabrak pintu. Oh. Sudah sampai rumah ternyata.

Aku membuka pintu. Masuk ke rumah tersayang. Di sana, aku langsung merasa nyaman. Suasananya sunyi, lembut, 'hangat', dan selalu di penuhi kehalusan. Aku senang dengan rumahku. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur. Berharap dapat tidur secepatnya dan bermimpi indah…

…

Ngantuk, sudah jam setengah 12. Tapi aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Selalu keluar air mata tiap beberapa menit. Aku sedih. Entah bisa dibilang aku ini patah hati atau tidak. Padahal Gray 'kan sudah menolakku, dan menikah dengan Claire. Jika Gray menanyakan tentang Maria, harusnya Claire yang cemburu! Tapi, kok malah aku yang merasa sesak, ya? Begitu mengetahui Gray _sepertinya tertarik_ pada Maria, yaitu diriku sendiri, kok aku malah merasa sesak, ya? Cinta itu memang rumit. Oh, Harvest Goddess, aku ingin tidur. Tolong aku.

"_Baiklah Mary… semoga kau mimpi indah, ya,"_ ucap seseorang—atau sesuatu—dengan suara lembut.

Dan setelah mendengar itu, seperti terkena sihir, aku langsung tenang, dan tanpa sadar tertidur… …

…

…

…

-Normal POV-

Jam 4 pagi, Claire sudah ada di Inn. Dengan membangunkan Ann, dia bisa masuk. Hatinya resah. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan sesuatu pada Mary. Entah apa.

Tadi dia berniat langsung untuk menunggu di depan rumah Mary. Tapi mengingat Mary akan mencuekkannya, dia pergi saja ke Inn. Kita lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan terjadi. Oh, do'akan Mary agar bangun tepat waktu, ya.

-Mary POV-

Oke. Aku bangun tepat waktu. Kini aku siap untuk pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan membuatku tidak bisa datang ke sana _sekarang_ juga, aku akan pergi sendirian ke sana. Nekat.

Dan di Inn, aku melihat seseorang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui. Claire. Untuk apa dia di sini? Jam 6, dia harusnya baru bangun.

"Ah, Mary!" serunya. Sepertinya bahagia sekali melihat diriku.

Aku pura-pura tak mendengar. Benci. Dengki. Iri. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada Lumina. Aku mendesah.

"Ah, Mary, jangan mendesah begitu dong! Dan tatap aku!" pinta Claire, aku menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" suaraku bergetar. Ingin sekali menampar wajah inosen miliknya itu.

"Ng… Mary, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan… boleh kita bicara… berdua saja?"

Cara bicaranya menjijikan. Orang aneh, di Inn ini, hanya terlihat dua orang. Aku dan dia. Kenapa dia masih bertanya. Aku memandangnya hina. Lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Aku mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di depanku. Dia mengangguk, lalu setengah berlari. Aku memalingkan muka. Tidak mau menatap matanya. Ah, lebih tepatnya, tidak sudi.

"Mary… aku ingin… umm…"

Ha! Basa-basi. Membosankan.

"Aku… aku minta maaf!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan DUAK! Kepalanya membentur meja. "A… aduh…"

Aku pura-pura tak melihatnya. Sebenarnya aku kaget ketika dia mengatakan kata itu, ya, '_maaf_'. Sudah berapa bulan aku tidak mengatakannya? Sejak bertemu Claire… aku berubah menjadi peribadi yang ketus. Yang kejam. Selalu berprasangka buruk pada semua orang. Dan melihat dunia ini hanya dengan satu sudut. Oh, kemana diriku yang dulu? Aku menginginkan diriku yang dulu… Mary yang lebih kalem… dan berpikir positif.

Tanpa sadar, aku menangis.

"Ma… Mary? Mengapa kau menangis? Jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku… tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Claire. Terdengar dari suaranya bahwa dia khawatir padaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Claire. Kau telah menyadarkanku," aku tersenyum, "ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Iya! Aku sebenarnya… iri padamu."

Aku terkejut. Claire yang hebat itu… _iri_ padaku? Oh, aku ingin tertawa. Aku iri padanya, sedangkan dia iri padaku.

"Gray, sebelum aku menikah dengan dia, dia selalu memujimu."

Ah, Gray, entah kenapa. Aku tahu pasti. Diriku tidak menginginkan sosoknya lagi. Aku tidak mencintainya. Kini dia hanya sahabatku. Dan aku tidak menginginkan dia menjadi lebih dari itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tahu. Oh, hey Lumina!" kataku pada Lumina, yang sudah turun.

"Hei, Mary, Claire! Ayo kita pergi sekarang, kalau tidak, nanti Nenek bisa marah!" lalu Lumina menyeretku. Membuat Claire terdiam di sana.

Claire, meski aku tidak mengatakannya, aku memaafkanmu. Oh, ya. Apa Gray dan Claire sudah sadar tentang Maria, ya? Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil di dalam hatiku.

Oke. Mary yang dulu sudah kembali sekarang!

_~…and love make this story finish~_

Yah… akhirnya selesai juga very first fic, and first fic in this fandom. ^^

Endingnya ternyata beda dari yang direncanakan… semoga tetap memuaskan… Genre-nya cocok, gak? Saya agak bingung menetapkan Genre…

RnR, ok? Flame juga gak apa-apa kok… meskipun saya bakal mogok ngetik…

_~edit~_

_Special Thanks to: _teacupz'-sensei karena telah mengajari Ly-chan EYD yang sangat teramat benar. _Swear! _Ly-chan paling jelek sama yang namanya 'Ejaan Yang Dibenarkan' alias EYD!

Dan satu lagi: Ly-chan mungkin bakal ga nulis lagi. Dan Daffodil mungkin bakal Ly-chan delete. _Gomenne_.


End file.
